Wolfnapped
by astha22
Summary: Set six years after BD. Jake is gone one morning. But did he leave himself? Or do the Volturi have something to do with the disappearance? What will they do if they found out that Renesmee wants babies-another new species?
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE—HURT**_

It hurt. Every vein in my body, every muscle, every fiber in my being thrashed about in a pain so immense I have no words for it at all. My limbs thrashed without my permission, and still I kept them in some measure of control.

I had to.

The level of the pain increased, and some one screamed. Me? I didn't know, and couldn't find it in myself to care.

My heart and my gut shrieked at me, to change. To change into a form better equipped to deal with this pain. To deal with the stench that made my nostrils burn. To deal…with them.

But I couldn't change. If I succumbed, all would be lost.

"He's too strong," said the tiny twelve-year-old, her red eyes lifting from mine. "Pity."

Her dark-haired brother tsked. "What will we do if the mutt refuses to change?"

"Aro wants him to change so we can send his body back and call her here. You know Master's will be done."

I groaned at the mention of her, trying in vain to get up. My muscles seem to have turned to water. They couldn't…I won't let them psych her into bringing her to this hell-hole.

The blonde smiled, then sighed. "If he doesn't change…Decisions, decisions."

They turned in an almost orchestrated swish of identical black cloaks, and were gone in a blur my human eyes couldn't track.


	2. chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1—GONE**_

I cautiously walked into the tiny kitchenette, trying not to make a sound my parents could hear. As I rounded the doorway, a grin made its way to my face.

Bella and Edward Cullen, my teenaged parents, were so engrossed in kissing the life—haha—out of each other that they wouldn't have heard a herd of elephants, much less their six-year-old daughter coming in to say good morning. Not to mention that Dad's hand was in Mom's t-shirt.

"Jeez, guys. Get a room."

They broke apart like guilty school-children. It was fun to watch vampires squirm.

"Nessie!"

"No, guys," I mock-chastised them. "Seriously. I'm six. You're corrupting young minds. It's horrific."

"You look as old as your Dad," said Mom, pushing Dad away. "Never mind your age. And we'll be more careful now."

"One day I'm gonna look older than GeeZee. Right, Dad?"

Dad just chuckled. He found the name we had given my twenty-three-year-old grandpa odd. I mean, come on! I couldn't call him grandpa on the streets, and calling him Carlisle just feels gross! So we figured out a way. Mom thought GZ looked like Zeus' better-looking brother. So that's what I started calling him. He's now, officially, my Grandpa Zeus.

And Jake thinks the name is hilarious.

Speaking of Jake…

"Where's Jake?"

Dad looked up from his newspaper. "Sleeping in the woods again, I'd imagine. You going up to the main house?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Routine."

It was a routine, I thought as I walked. Every morning, sun, wind, rain or sleet, I walked up to main house first thing in the morning to get my measurements done. Height, weight, and so on and so forth. It was fun once, when it happened twice a day, but now it was just a routine.

I smiled and wished Grandma Esme good morning. She was standing in the newly restocked kitchen, and cooking for our resident werewolf pack. None of my aunts or uncles had come out their rooms at five-thirty in the morning. I tried not to hear them, concentrating instead on my erratic heartbeat, but failed slightly.

The silence coming from GZ's study felt strange after all the commotion in the house. Before I had the time to knock, he asked me to come on in.

He stood in the middle of the room, his lab coat already on, the stethoscope—a doctor prop—sticking out the front pocket. An early shift, I surmised. That explained why his wife was in the kitchen.

"Hey," I said. I really couldn't stop the smirk spreading on my face. He hated the next part. "GZ."

"Hey, Loch Ness monster," he replied in the same tone. "Ready?"

I nodded, moving over to the weighing machine, careful not to break it. GZ noted the measurements professionally, then moved me to the height scale at the far end of the room. It still caused me elation that I was taller than Aunt Alice.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Jake?"

"Dad thinks he's sleeping. It's strange not to say good morning to him first thing when I wake up."

GZ chuckled as he took out a measuring tape from his desk drawer. "Maybe he's hiding from you."

I grinned. Jake, the over-protective fool, was a daft wolf. Yep, he was. I was getting older each second, and in about a year my body would stop ageing. All I was asking him was that I wanted babies, but he thought I was too _young_ to be physically intimate with him. Well, I kissed him good, didn't I?

So what do you think I was doing nowadays? Seducing him, of course, with Aunt Alice's help. She knew the best place in town to get kinky boots and the tiniest skirts on earth.

I don't think Jake's gonna last much longer. Poor sod.

Dad says he empathizes with Jake. Mum empathizes with me.

"Why did you name me…_that?_" GZ asked me, pulling me out of my reverie. I caught the slight distaste in his voice. "Nicknames are for youngsters."

"Jeez, you're so daft. You _are_ a youngster GZ. You're twenty-three. No arguing," I said abruptly when he opened his mouth.

He sighed. "Fine. Get out of here, you little imp, so I can go to work."

I laughed and went back downstairs, where Seth was sitting on the living room sofa. The lingering laughter slid off my face at his question.

"You seen Jake?"

"No," I replied, a little worried. "Where is he? Haven't you seen him?"

"No," he looked puzzled too.

So we searched for him. Leah, Seth, Mum, Dad, and me. We looked over the house again, just to be sure, then checked the entire forest, then contacted the wolves on the Rez.

By eight o'clock, I was sobbing uncontrollably in my mom's cold embrace. None of us had heard his heart-beat, Aunt Alice couldn't see his future, and Dad couldn't hear his thoughts. Neither Sam nor anyone of his pack had seen him. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett had followed his scent up to the sea, where they think he'd jumped in and swam to a boat, because his scent was abruptly lost.

Jake had gone.


	3. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: - **__**I hope you guys are liking this one. I don't know. I'm pretty unsure of it. Please tell me in a review if you want me to continue, because I'm seriously unsure. All I have done before is fill the gaps in cannon.**_

_**Also, I have the (official) partial draft of Midnight Sun, Stephenie Meyer's sequel to Breaking Dawn. All you have to do if you want it is review me, and tell me your email i.d. when you do it. PMs will not be considered. Get it? Hope you do. Now, onward!**_

_**CHAPTER 2—CONSPIRACY**_

"Why would he leave me if it's physically painful for him?" I sobbed, pearly tears dripping onto Uncle Jazz's shirt. "Did I annoy him that much? I'm horrible, right?"

Uncle Jazz looked as if he would cry if he were able to. "Of course you're not, Nessie. Maybe he just needs some time alone."

"But…he never mentioned it, Uncle Jazz. It's been three days! He…We had so much fun! I never knew he wanted to leave…" Unconsciously, I transferred an eccentric torrent of my memories of Jake into Uncle Jazz—the first time he had seen me, the first time I had ridden his back, that first kiss I had forced him to give me, the look on his face when I had first told him I wanted children…

I broke down into sobs again. I needed to get away from them. All of them. Now.

I ran, barely touching the ground with my feet. I needed to find him, but how? Where? He had left us with no clue at all… Gone. Because of me and my idiotic persistance.

I had made him leave. My vast mind couldn't seem to progress after that realization. It was stuck in my mind, like a mantra, and it wouldn't go.

I had made him leave me.

I had made him leave me.

I had made him leave me.

I had made him leave me.

I had made him leave me.

I had made him leave me.

I had made him leave me.

I had made him leave me.

I had made him leave me.

I sensed Aunt Alice behind me before I heard the silent tap of her golden shoes. I sighed, and didn't turn back.

"I thought you might need a shoulder to cry on."

"Really? Well, I just cried on Uncle Jazz, so feel free to go back." I waited for her to go back, to hear the sound of her retreat. I didn't want anyone near me. Why couldn't they see that?

I sighed again, closing my eyes. "This was his favourite hunting spot. We found a lot of prey here. He liked to come here, in this little clearing a lot. Said it helped him to think clearly during mummy's pregnancy. Jake thinks this place helps him decide. But it isn't helping m-me decide… wh-what to d-do."

I melted into Aunt Alice's cold embrace, sobbing once more. I had been reduced to a waterworks display these last few days. She gently but firmly led me to a uprooted tree-trunk and made me sit on it. Something made a rustling sound under me.

Both of us were completely alert. It turned out to be a scrunched-up piece of paper. Both of us read it at inhuman speed.

_Dear Jacob Black,_

_I do not know if you would recognize me six years later, but I'm Aro, one of the Volturi leaders. Both of us are close to Carlisle Cullen's Olympic Coven._

_This closeness is what has actually compelled me to write to you. We are aware that at this time little Renesmee would have grown up to be a beautiful young woman, with the body and needs of one. Edward seemed certain that you were imprinted on Renesmee the last time I read him. If you were to father her children, don't you think it will lead to the formation of a species, which we know nothing about? To repeat my arguments from before, a new species is a terrible liability in terms of the fact that we know nothing of it, and can only guess._

_Trust me, I have the best intresets of both the vampire and human communities at heart when I tell you to join me at Volterra, so that we may discuss this situation to it's fullest, and work out a way of compromise._

_We wouldn't want a new species formed only to be granted the death penalty, shall we?_

_Also, please remember that if you do not wish to travel to Europe, all you have to do is ignore this letter, and then we might come and visit you in Forks. And meet the lovely Renesmee once again. This time there will hardly be any witnesses o stop us from…interacting to Renesmee casually. Also, it has been a long time since I met my dear friend carlisle._

_Hoping for a visit from you,_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Aro._

"Renesmee? It's not as bad as you think. At least now we know where he is, right? He was just reacting irrationally to that comment about interacting with you. He was just trying to protect you by going there…Say something!"

I have no words for the feelings that coursed through me. It was an almost physical tingling across my skin…my mind was screaming in pain. There was a horible pain in my chest too. I could hear my own heart-beat beating a much more erractic tatto than usual against my ribcage. I couldn't speak. I had to, because…I had to tell everyone the fact that was making my head swim.

Jacob had gone to the Volturi.

He had gone to his death.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: - **__**I hope you liked this. Isn't Aro absolutely evil? I hate him. I hate him to the fiery depths of hell. Remember to review please, I'm pretty unsure about this.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: - **__**All you twilighters out there! This is my first twilight fan novel, and you're honor-bound to review. Get it?**_

_**Also, I have the (official) partial draft of Midnight Sun, Stephenie Meyer's sequel to Breaking Dawn. All you have to do if you want it is review me, and tell me your email i.d. when you do it. PMs will not be considered. Get it? Hope you do. Now, onward!**_

_**CHAPTER 2—FRIENDS**_

"Jasper? Nessie? Come to the dining table. Carlisle wants to hold a conference."

I jerked awake from my almost dramy trance, and glared at Uncle Jasper. "Don't ever do that to me again."

GZ started without preamble. "I talked to Aro, on the phone. He says he had written to Jacob, but Jacob hasn't replied to his letter. Nor has he appeared in person."

"That filthy, lying son of a—"

"Renesmee," GZ chided mildly. Then he turned to the rest of the table.

"I have a proposition. I want to call _all_ our friends once again, and bring them up to speed. Then, we can go to Volterra and ask the Volturi to release Jacob. All of us. It might be more effective than a handful of us."

"But, Carlisle…" My Dad looked at me, then shut his mouth.

"Go on," I urged him. "You think we shouldn't call the others?"

"Oh, we should. Absolutely. But Jake's a werewolf—"

"_A shape shifter!_" I did not know when I had stood up, but I was snarling at my own father. He calmly endured my meaningless outburst, and just sat there, looking calmly at me, until I sat back down, careful as to not break the fragile chair.

"Jake is a shape-shifter," he continued, unperturbed. "Do you think your friends—our friends—will help us look for someone they consider a mortal enemy?"

"A member of my coven has been kidnapped," said GZ, his face set. "They will help if they want to. If they don't, we will do it ourselves. Leah? Seth?"

Both the werewolves at the end of the table looked up in surprise. "Uh…what?"

"Did you hear him?"

Seth looked at me, then turned away hastily, probably scared by the naked hope on my face. "Nope. He hasn't changed yet."

"Or he's dead." Uncle Emmett said, then grimaced when he saw the horror on my face. "Sorry. But it's possible."

"They might want him to change," said Grandma. "It will give them a chance to kill him, saying it was a stray wolf in their castle."

"We'll annihilate them if they do that," said Uncle Emmett.

"It gives them the perfect excuse to take us on," said Daddy quietly. "Finish the competition we pose to them."

"I'm calling everyone. Does anybody have a problem?"

"Looking for a werewolf? Nope," said Aunt Rosalie, her voice full of sarcasm.

Grandma Esme nodded in agreement, as if she hadn't heard the sarcasm in Aunt Rosalie's tone. "We can ask that much of our friends. Just to render some strength in numbers."

"We'd do it for them," Uncle Emmett said.

"We'll have to ask them just right," Aunt Alice murmured. I looked to see her eyes were a dark void again.

Then Aunt Alice's eyes glazed over. "Tanya's family," she said. "Siobhan's coven. Some of the nomads—Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?"

"Maybe."

"The Amazons?" GZ asked. "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?"

Aunt Alice seemed too deep into her vision to answer at first; finally she shuddered, and her eyes flickered back to the present. She met GZ's gaze for the tiniest part of a second, and then looked down. "I don't know."

"There is so much. We have to hurry," Mummy whispered.

That night, everyone except Daddy and Mummy left to gather our friends. All those who had once helped me, fought for me, and saved me.

Would they help my mate? There was little danger this time. Right?

They came.

We listened to the cars zooming past out on the freeway, none of them slowing. I nestled into mummy's neck, her hand against my cheek but no images in my head. I didn't have pictures for my feelings right now.

"What if they don't help us?" I whispered, and two pairs of hazel eyes flashed to my face.

"They don't understand him, Renesmee, because they've never tried," Daddy told me, not wanting to lie to me. "But they love you, and they _might_ try to help you."

"Getting them to understand is the problem," said Mummy.

I thought of their strained faces and said, "This is my fault."

"No," Mummy and Daddy said at exactly the same time, but before we could argue further, we heard the sound we'd been waiting for: the slowing of an engine on the freeway, the tires moving from pavement to soft dirt.

Daddy darted around the corner to stand waiting by the door. I just took a deep breath, gathering strength.

The car moved quickly through the woods, faster than Grandpa Charlie or his wife Sue drove. We heard it pull into the meadow and stop by the front porch. Four doors opened and closed. They didn't speak as they approached the door. Daddy opened it before they could knock.

"Edward!" a female voice enthused.

"Hello, Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen."

Three murmured hellos.

"Carlisle said he needed to talk to us right away," the first voice said, Tanya. I could hear that they all were still outside. I imagined Daddy in the doorway, blocking their entrance. "What's the problem? Trouble with the werewolves?"

"No," Daddy said. _Yes_, I thought. "Not exactly."

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Tanya asked. And then she continued without waiting for an answer. "Where's Carlisle?"

"Of course. Pardon me. Come on in," Daddy, the ever-gracious host, opened the door wider. The hinges creaked minutely. "Carlisle had to leave."

There was a short silence.

"What's going on, Edward?" Tanya demanded.

"Is Carlisle all right?" a male voice asked anxiously. Eleazar.

"Jacob Black is missing," he answered. "We were wondering if you would like to help us look for him."

"Is Renesmee alright? Hadn't he imprinted on her?"

"None of us is all right, Eleazar," Daddy said, and then he patted something, maybe Eleazar's shoulder. "But physically, Renesmee is fine."

"Physically?" Tanya asked sharply. "What do you mean?"

I stood up and ran outside, to the drawing room. Mummy ran after me. "Daddy means that I need your help. We need to get Jake back. If you don't help us, I'll shrivel up and… die. Please! You're the only friends I know. Help me get my mate back. _Please._ If you ever loved me, even a little, help me regain _my _love."

A longer silence greeted my request.

"Edward . . ." Eleazar seemed beyond words. "You want us to help you find a wolf?"

"Not me," Daddy said, his voice harder now. "Renesmee."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Tanya said. Her shoulders were still stiff, her expression cold.

"I'll help you," said Carmen. "No one should be kept away from their love."

Eleazar's face was rigid with distress. "Carmen!"

Carmen took his hands into her own and squeezed them. "Impossible as it seems, I care for the wolf, because he cares for Renesmee."

"Fine," sighed Eleazar.

"We'll help," said Kate.

The enormous house was more crowded with guests than anyone would assume could possibly be comfortable. It only worked out because none of the visitors slept. Mealtimes were dicey, though. Our company cooperated as best they could. They gave Forks and La Push a wide berth, only hunting out of state; Daddy was a gracious host, lending out his cars as needed without so much as a wince. The compromise made me and mummy very uncomfortable, though I tried to tell myself that they'd all be hunting somewhere in the world, regardless.

Sam was even more upset. The werewolves existed to prevent the loss of human life, and here was rampant murder being condoned barely outside the packs' borders. But under these circumstances, with Jacob in unknown danger, he kept his mouth shut and glared at the floor rather than the vampires.

I was amazed at the easy acceptance the visiting vampires had for Jacob; the problems Daddy and GZ had anticipated had never materialized. Jacob was my mate, more or less, and that was enough for all these vampires. They were ready.

They were helping me, not my mate.

Leah and Seth went to live with Sam, hating the number of reeking vampires in the house suddenly.

We'd replayed the scene of the introduction of the problem to the Denali coven a half dozen times. First for Peter and Charlotte, whom Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had sent our way without giving them any explanation at all; like most people who knew Aunt Alice, they trusted her instructions despite the lack of information.

Neither Peter nor Charlotte had wanted to help at first. Then, out of loyalty for Jasper, and love for me, they had relented. It was very difficult for Peter, an ex-member of a new-born army. Hate for werewolves was more than instinctive—it was ingrained by Maria.

Carlisle had sent friends from Ireland and Egypt.

The Irish clan arrived first, and they were surprisingly easy to convince. Siobhan—a woman of immense presence whose huge body was both beautiful and mesmerizing as it moved in smooth undulations—was the leader, but she and her hard-faced mate, Liam, were long used to trusting the judgment of their newest coven member. Little Maggie, with her bouncy red curls, was not physically imposing like the other two, but she had a gift for knowing when she was being lied to, and her verdicts were never contested. Maggie declared that I spoke the truth about dying without Jacob, and so Siobhan and Liam conceded to help without even giving it a second thought.

It was very humbling to think these people loved me so much.

Amun and the other Egyptian vampires were another story. Amun directly refused to help, and went back, dragging his reluctant coven behind him. Benjamin had really wanted to help, and so had Tia, his mate. However, according to Amun, they wouldn't be 'caught dead fighting for a cur'. The words should have been hilarious, but in the current situation, they sliced through my heart.

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose sent individuals—any nomad friends of Carlisle's that they could track down.

Garrett came first and I suddenly remembered that he was an adventurer. I imagined that we could have presented him with any challenge and he would have accepted, just to test himself. He agreed before I completed asking.

Mary and Randall also came—they also agreed pretty easily.

Like the Denalis, they considered what they would do if the Volturi did not release Jake. All three of the nomads toyed with the idea of standing with us, and defeating the Volturi in an outright war.

GZ and Grandma Esme returned a week after they had gone, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie just a few days later, and all of us felt better when they were home. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came last.

And then another group of unexpected friends arrived—unexpected, because neither GZ nor Aunt Rosalie had been able to contact the Amazons. But Aunt Alice had talked to Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna, and they too agreed to help, a bit grudgingly.

So there we were—all ready. Our group consisted of GZ and Grandma Esme, Mummy and Daddy, Aunt Roaslie and Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, Sam's pack, Leah and Seth—a total of sixteen werewolves—and then all our friends: Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Peter and Charlotte, Siobhan and Liam, Maggie, Garrett, Mary, Randall, Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna.

And me.

We were forty in number, not including Jake, whom I vehemently considered to be alive.

Were we gonna fight a coven with thirty-two trained vampires?

It had been six days, three hours, nineteen minutes, and eight and a half second since I had seen Jake last. I felt like an imprinted werewolf myself, whose imprint was stolen—all my body parts felt a little lose, disconnected, and there was a nagging pain in my chest. Finally, I could believe that we were doing something when we boarded a flight that would take me closer to my Jake.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: - All you twilighters out there! Review! On a much more serious note, review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. _**

**_Review if you are a fan of Stephenie Meyer's epic saga—the Twilight Saga! Ha! Gotcha! Now you gotta review!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**- I committed a tiny mistake in the last chapter when counting the numbers of the Olympic Coven and company. I was just looking through BD for a little research when I found there were seventeen werewolves—including Jake—on the Volturi's visit in the end. So I corrected my earlier counting, which was based on Eclipse.**_

_**I hope you guys are liking this one. Actually, I was planning on abandoning this fic because I'm starting college tomorrow, and seriously, there weren't many reviews to motivate me. But then… let me just say I love you guys! You're so supportive.**_

_**Also, I have the (official) partial draft of Midnight Sun, Stephenie Meyer's sequel to Breaking Dawn. All you have to do if you want it is review me, and tell me your email i.d. when you do it. PMs will not be considered. Get it? Hope you do. Now, onward!**_

_**CHAPTER 4—ARRIVAL**_

"What if they don't release Jake?" I whispered in my mom's ears. "What will we do then?"

"I say we annihilate them," said Uncle Emmett hotly. Typical.

"No one should have to stay away from their mates just because the Volturi don't feel like it," agreed Charlotte, grabbing Peter's hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah," agreed Garrett. "We've tolerated their bloody interference a long time. I say we finish them off."

"Are you all _crazy?_" I shrieked. "Annihilate the _Volturi_! It's a suicide attempt to force them! Let's just… I don't know… ask them nicely? I don't want to lose all of you just because I am so selfish, get it? Anybody who talks of a War again is getting a mouthful of Cheerios."

Since Cheerios were the worst tasting human food for us, all of them shut up as the wolves sniggered from their preferred position in the back.

"Alice?" said Uncle Jasper. "What do you see? What's smarter?"

"Nothing," she replied after a minute, her eyes faraway. "They haven't considered the possibility that we know, so they haven't yet decided whether or not they will release him. I can't see him anywhere in Aro's future…" Then she gasped.

I literally felt a lurch in my stomach. Was Jake dead? Was that what she was seeing right now?

Then a smile spread on her pixie-like face. "That's interesting."

I looked over to Daddy, he was looking a little shocked.

"What, Alice?" GZ prompted. "What's it?"

Aunt Alice's eyes cleared slowly as she came back to the present. "Marcus is debating to let Jacob go. He's still unsure, but…"

"_Marcus?_"

"No way!"

"Alice? Are you sure?"

"Yes, GZ…uh, sorry. Carlisle."

"But why?" Aunt Rosalie's perfect brow was furrowed.

"I don't know. I see actions, not the reasons that lead to them, Rosalie."

"May I get you anything?" An airhostess had seen the excitement in our group, and was subtly reminding us to be quiet.

GZ gave her a dazzling smile. "No, thank you."

She looked disoriented for a minute. "I'll just…uh, go then. Go back, I mean." And she left.

"So are we gonna give the Volturi a run for their money or what?"

Before I could yell his head off, GZ sighed. "It's very important to have a coven in charge, Emmett. We have to have a universal…royal family to keep a check on our activities, if we hope for humanity to live without fear in a world full of its natural predators. I daresay our 'naturally feeding counterparts' have very little regard for human life."

"Duh…what did he say?"

I took up the argument. "Including the Volturi. They too have very little regard for human life, GZ. You're a much better choice for a…counterpart of Aro."

"_Me_?" GZ laughed. "Are you really suggesting what I _think_ you're suggesting?"

Grandma swatted his arm. "She's right, you know. We would be a much better ruling family than the Volturi."

"I am too young! I'm barely half a millennium old! Don't be ridiculous, the lot of you."

But by now the rest of the vampires had joined in the fun, and GZ looked on, with an amused, if exasperated, look on his face. They were all telling him how wonderful he would be if he held Aro's position. 'Considrate,' 'forgiving,' 'compassionate', and—incredibly—'humane' were some of the words used to describe him. I am absolutely sure he would have blushed if he could. When the werewolves joined in, GZ had had enough, and he growled lightly in his chest. "Okay. Enough fun at my expense. But no."

The entire platoon turned to Aunt Alice.

"He's absolutely sure. No chance," she said in a deflated voice. "Drat."

The captain chose that moment to put the seatbelts on. We had reached New York City. We made a run for our connection, which was immensely frustrating, as we had to run inconspicuously, at a human pace.

We made our flight with seconds to spare, and then the true torture began. The plane sat idle on the tarmac while the flight attendants strolled—so casually—up and down the aisle, patting the bags in the overhead compartments to make sure everything fit. The pilots leaned out of the cockpit, chatting with them as they passed. Mummy's hand was hard on my shoulder, holding me in my seat while I bounced anxiously up and down.

"It's faster than running," she reminded me in a low voice.

I just nodded in time with my bouncing.

At last the plane rolled lazily from the gate, building speed with a gradual steadiness that tortured me further. I expected some kind of relief when we achieved liftoff, but my frenzied impatience didn't lessen.

I wished there was something safe for me to think about. I could not allow myself to consider the horrors we were headed toward, or, more horrific yet, the chance that we might fail—not if I wanted to keep from screaming aloud.

I couldn't _anticipate _anything, either. Maybe, if I were very, very, _very _lucky, I would somehow be able to save Jake. But I wasn't so stupid as to think that saving him would mean end of our problems with the Volturi.

To distract myself, I looked around.

Aunt Alice and Daddy were discussing something, and Sam was talking urgently to Grandma Esme, his back stiff. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were whispering something in each other's ears, so low that even I couldn't hear it. Not that I wanted to. Uncle Jazz played with Aunt Alice's hair as she talked.

GZ was talking on his phone, which had been ringing insistently for the past ten minutes. "Yes, I know. Listen, this is a really important trip, okay? I'm not going for a party. No, I don't know how long. I don't _know_, Miss Stewart." He cocked his head, and I didn't bother concentrating enough to listen to the other end of the conversation. "Yeah, just… no, tell Dr. Snow to cover my shift for a few days, will you?" His voice was alluring all of a sudden, whether he was aiming for that or not. "Thanks a lot."

He snapped his phone shut, and sighed.

The pilot came on over the intercom, announcing, first in French and then in English, our imminent landing. The seat belt lights dinged and flashed.

"How far is it from Florence to Volterra?" I asked.

"That depends on how fast you drive…" GZ replied. "I've called ahead and rented us cars."

"That won't be necessary," said Daddy, cocking his head as the other passengers started leaving. "We have a welcome party."

"The Volturi?" Grandma's brows were furrowed. "How did they know…?"

"Demetri," Uncle Jazz reminded her. "He picked up our coming flavor. Who else?"

"Felix, Alec and Jane," Daddy replied. Mummy hissed at the last name.

"Well then," said GZ, taking in a lungful of unnecessary air in the form of a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: -**__** The climax is here!**_

_**Thought you should know.**_

_**By the way, I'm starting college tomorrow, so… I might be a little late in updating. Just sorry beforehand, okay? I'll try not to.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: - **__**Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you I don't own anybody down there. Hope I owned Jake though. Or Edward, for that matter. Carlisle… *dreamy sigh* Well, back to a Carlisle-less reality.**_

_**Love you GZ!**_

_**Sorry, I'm stopping now.**_

_**Also, I have the (official) partial draft of Midnight Sun, Stephenie Meyer's sequel to Breaking Dawn. All you have to do if you want it is review me, and tell me your email i.d. when you do it. PMs will not be considered. Get it? Hope you do. Now, onward!**_

_**CHAPTER 5—CONFRONTATION**_

GZ walked ahead of us out of the terminal, and walked over with strange calmness towards the little group standing in the shade a few feet from us. We followed him, and I wondered if Jane or the others could see the tightness around his golden eyes.

Jane, her tiny body snug in an almost-black dress, smiled at him as she approached him lithely, a smile that did not reach the muddy-brown color of her contacts-covered eyes. "Welcome, Carlisle. Aro sends his apologizes for not being able to come and receive you." Her eyes flickered to the rest of us. "And to what do we owe this pleasure?"

I _hate _that bitch. _**HATE**_ her. Doesn't she feel that smug smile on her face?

"You know very well, Jane, I'm sure. But let's not stand in the shadows and discuss pleasantries, shall we?"

Daddy and GZ nodded silently to Alec, Demetri, and Felix, and started moving. I saw a mini-bus, enough for all of us, standing nearby, waiting for us. The dark-tinted glass made our ample scarves and gloves unnecessary as we climbed in.

I gasped as the unexpected smell of humans made my throat burn faintly, many times less than it hurt the rest of my family, save GZ. I saw Mummy grimace, and Daddy stopped breathing altogether.

"What?" asked Seth, not understanding the sudden reaction to the bus' interior. "What's wrong?"

"The entire contraption reeks of humans," muttered Kachiri, and somehow Jane found this amusing.

"Sorry," she said. "You came in such numbers that the only adequate transportation for you was the tourist bus."

"The tourist bus?" Mummy's brow furrowed. "Is this how you bring humans for…"

"For dinner," said Jane, as her brother sniggered. (_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**- line taken from Dakota Fanning, the Jane in new moon. Couldn't resist**_) "How long ago did you hunt?"

"We hunted yesterday, before boarding." Jane nodded at Grandma's answer.

After this, we drove in relative silence, with only the wolves breathing behind us, until GZ's phone vibrated again. He sighed and rejected the call. Grandma looked questioning at him, but he shook his head. "The hospital," he explained.

Felix, Demetri and Alec sniggered.

"Tell me, _Doctor _Cullen," Jane sneered at the title. "Do you really cut up humans and put them back together?"

"Yes, that's correct in a crude way, Jane. I do it to help them."

"Master was right, I do find you intriguing," she replied in that high trilling voice of hers. Then her voice dropped to a whisper, as if she were talking to herself. "Such patience… Why? They die eventually."

We reached the main entry-gate, and Jane refrained from comment as we stepped down. Then she said, her tone openly mocking, "are you sure your pets would like to come in?"

I did not understand what she meant, until she glanced at Sam, who was growling deep in his throat even in his human form. He said, in his deep voice, "Well, you bet your ass we're coming in, it's our brother you have there."

Jane glared at him, and Sam glared back defiantly.

Daddy laughed once without humor, and Jane's expression turned sour. "Nice try," said Daddy, kissing the top of Mummy's head, his eyes still on Jane. I understood what Jane had been trying to do. None of us commented on her attempt to cause Sam pain when we started moving ahead, to the castle-like building.

We stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The flowers' smell reminded me of a funeral home.

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. A receptionist sat there. She was tall, with light skin and blue eyes. She would have been very pretty in any other company—but not here.

She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's large company.

Jane nodded. "Mavis." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed.

As Felix passed the desk, he winked at Mavis, and she giggled.

"Daddy?" I said, and he looked at me. "Where's Gianna?"

"Don't worry," said Felix menacingly before Daddy could reply. "We buried what was left of her."

On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale man in the dark gray robe was familiar. His hair was dark, and his lips were not full, but he was just as beautiful as the last time I had seen him. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, "Jane."

"Santiago," Jane nodded.

"Welcome back, Carlisle, Alice, Bella and Edward," Santiago greeted him. "And welcome, the rest of you. Aro will be so pleased to see you all again," Alec said, as if this were a social visit.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane suggested.

GZ nodded once.

Alec and Jane, holding hands, led the way down yet another wide, ornate hall—would there ever be an end?

They ignored the doors at the end of the hall—doors entirely sheathed in gold—stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked.

We heard voices from inside.

"But… this is unnecessary!" It took me a minute to recognize Marcus' voice. "Let the cur go back, Aro. He is not going to change. You have yourself read his resolute thoughts. He _loves_ her! Caius, make him understand, will you? We can pick pick a fight with Carlisle's coven some other way. Just…don't mess with the love between these mates."

I suddenly realized why Marcus was against the idea. He had lost Didyme, his mate, and was oversensitive to the loss of loved ones. How ironic, seeing as he killed someone's loved one every fortnight.

"Jane?" Aro's voice suddenly cut through Marcus'. "Bring in our guests, will you?"

Alec held the door open for Jane.

The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret… which was probably exactly what it was. Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain. I wondered if they used it as an exit.

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. As I watched, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.

The exquisite faces all turned toward our party as we entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts—things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below. But then I saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus, sitting in the wooden thrones, and shuddered. These men—vampires—were power personified. What would they have done to my Jake by now?

A few of the guard growled openly at the wolves behind us.

Seth and Sam growled back.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro cried in evident delight. "Ah, Carlisle, my dear friend… it's been a little while since I saw you. And Eleazar, Tanya, Kate." I wondered if he remembered he was responsible for their sister's death. "I must say this is a lovely surprise. And little Renesmee! All grown up, I see."

"Yes," I replied curtly. There was well-justified anger boiling in me, and his fake enthusiasm was fueling me further. At least Caius had the decency to look hostile if he was feeling so. Marcus, on the other hand, looked the same as he had last time, dead and bored stiff.

"I see you brought your wolves!"

Sam and the others, still in their human forms, growled. Seth muttered, "bullshit!"

Aro chuckled. "I forgot what you said the last time, Carlisle. Now, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

I replied. "I want Jacob Black back. Now."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:- **__**Don't you absolutely LOATHE Aro? I am a huge, HUGE fan of Lucian (in the Underworld series), but still, while watching NM, I wished I could wring Michael Sheen's neck be done with all his artificial sweetness.**_

_**What do you think will happen next? Does anyone want a War? I think I won't be able to write one, since I have no reference point in cannon, but please tell me if you want one, and a few ideas about it, so that I can write one, okay?**_

_**Toodles!—astha22**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**- Hey folks, I am still in my college uniform, complete with shoes, it's five thirty in the evening, and I am writing this. I have a horrible cold, a searing headache, and still I am writing this. That, there, is dedication personified. Be grateful. Bow to me.**_

_**No, seriously.**_

_**Also, the standard: I have the (official) partial draft of Midnight Sun, Stephenie Meyer's sequel to Breaking Dawn. All you have to do if you want it is review me, and tell me your email i.d. when you do it. PMs will not be considered. Get it? Hope you do. Now, onward!**_

_**CHAPTER 6—FACE OFF**_

"Err… excuse me?" His sickly sweet smile made me want to punch his face in. The nerve of that inhuman bastard! Taking my Jake from me, and then pretending…

I _**hate**_ him.

"Perhaps you would like to tell me what you mean," he said, extending his hand.

Both Mum and Dad snarled. So did most of our group. Ignoring the overprotective fools, I stretched my hand to his, completely ready.

_We know you sent that letter, _I told him as soon as I felt the connection. _Don't bother with pleasantries, you son of a bitch!_ _We have every intention of fighting for him. To the end of our existences. There's no one hear to see your pleasantries and face us, you masked monster._

An eyebrow rose. "Well," he said, "that's…enlightening."

Daddy sniggered behind me.

Aro probed my thoughts, scanning, searching for the intensity of my anger. He wanted to see how resolute we were, and by the tightening of his red eyes, I could tell he wasn't very pleased. Good.

"I'm sure there's been a misunderstanding," began Aro, but he was cut off by GZ.

"I seriously doubt that," he said quietly.

The entire guard started muttering, and we gaped. All of us. I mean, _GZ _interrupting Aro?

Aro regained his composure after an initial shock. His gaze told me he knew how serious we were about getting Jake back. His scrutiny was speculative, probing. He looked… I don't know. That kind of expression…

I gasped when I understood.

Aro was afraid.

Afraid of what would happen to his coven, of what the outcome of a War between us will result in. After an eternity of winning by foul means, he was not very eager to fight without the added advantages of his talented guard.

"Ah, but it's true, my dear friend," hedged Aro.

"There is no wolf inside these walls, other than the ones you bring," Caius backed him.

Marcus, on the other hand, remained silent.

Maggie hissed indignantly at the blatant lie, but held her tongue.

I snarled, and behind me, I could hear the werewolves' hearts start beating faster. They were going to change any minute now.

The strained peace of this summit already teetered more precariously than an elephant on a tightrope. Once the fight began, there would be no way to stop it. It would only escalate until one side was entirely extinct.

It was a do or die situation. We were no longer at their mercy, no longer the coven they had come to annihilate six years ago. I loved the man they had taken from me, and I wasn't going back till he came with me.

"Aro?" it was Aunt Alice. She was, incredibly, smiling. The smile was blinding, wondrous in it's beauty. It made me feel relaxed. "May I show you something?"

She danced gracefully forward, her hand outstretched, and Aro looked at her, a bit taken aback by that wonderous smile. I grinned. Something was very, very good for us.

Daddy laughed.

She didn't say anything, and Aro waved off his anxious guard as they moved to block her approach. Aro met her halfway, and took her hand with an eager, acquisitive glint in his eyes.

He bent his head over their touching hands, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Aunt Alice was motionless, her face blank.

No one moved. Aro seemed frozen over Aunt Alice's hand. The seconds passed and I grew more and more stressed, wondering how much time would pass before it was _too _much time. Before it meant something was wrong—more wrong than it already was.

Another agonizing moment passed, and then Aro's voice broke the silence. "Well," his eyes were speculative again, he was thinking of a way to get out of this mess without implicating himself. I didn't need Daddy's powers to know that. "I need to confer with my brothers. Please excuse us."

With that, the entire room emptied swiftly. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and both the wives were gone, along with their guard.

"What did you see?" about thirty of us asked Aunt Alice together, and she let out her trilling laugh.

"We will win, if it comes to a War," she said. "But…" her eyes strayed to Seth, then to Sam. "…some of us won't make it."

I felt something in my stomach turn. Will it come to that? Will we lose a kid who has just found his imprint? Will we lose a brand-new father?

I did not have time to ponder this over. The Volturi had returned.

"A young wolf _did _enter Volterra a few days ago. He was sick and injured," Aro informed us.

My stomach lurched. _Was_?

"Of course," said Aro. "He was a danger to the people of our city, so naturally we called him in, he has stayed in the Castle ever since. He _might_ be the russet wolf I remember your Jacob was. He's pretty injured."

"Oh yeah?" Uncle Em imploded. "How much do you wanna bet that you almost killed him?"

"Emmett," GZ muttered. "We'll accept their story. For now. There are more important issues waiting for us here." He turned to Aro. "Take us to him."

"Certainly. Jane?" Aro's voice was it's usual self. Sickly sweet.

"Yes, master?"

"Show them Jacob Black's room, will you?"

"Follow me," Jane said to us, her childish voice a monotone. She turned her back on us and drifted silently out of the room.

We followed her.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**- Hey folks, sorry it took so much time. Really. But gonna finish this, then stick to one-shots, okay? Sorry that there was no War scene, but I didn't have the heart to write one. You would have chucked rotten tomatoes at me. Hell, I would have chucked rotten tomatoes at me :)**_

_**Maybe, if I had a written version of the Newborn War in the 'Eclipse movie'…I could have tweaked it a bit and…**_

_**Nah!**_

_**I think Aro's chicken when it comes to actual war. Don't you? Plus, I didn't want Marcus hurt, cause he hasn't done anything directly against the Olympic Coven. So… er, I rest my case.**_

_**Review? PURRRRRLEASEEEEEEE? Virtual Hugs and kisses to any girl who reviews. A shiny new silver Volvo to all those who review. French kisses to any of the twilight cast and crew that reviews ;D**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**- Hey folks, here it is! They meet again! Er… I've been toying with the idea of an Epilogue. It's on the 'maybe' list for now. Iwill write it if I have the time. Pray to God I do, okay?**_

_**Also, the standard: I have the (official) partial draft of Midnight Sun, Stephenie Meyer's sequel to Breaking Dawn. All you have to do if you want it is review me, and tell me your email i.d. when you do it. PMs will not be considered. Get it? Hope you do. Now, onward!**_

_**CHAPTER 6—REUNITED**_

Jacob looked so . . . strangely fragile when we hurried in. There were bruises everywhere on his beautiful face, and I knew we would more under the quilt he was covered with.

He was lying in bed, breathing heavily. The large four-poster made his massive frame look insignificant. His face was pale and drawn, his eyes slightly unfocused, and his heart-beat feeble.

Breakable. Huge as he was, he'd looked very breakable. The haggard, gaunt look of his face made me want to protect him, fiercely.

I wasn't sure if he could hear me. But still, I tried.

"Hi, Jake," I murmured.

His eyes snapped back to focus, and he looked at me. Jake blinked, then let out a stream of curses, shutting up only when his visibly broken jaw protested. "You aren't supposed to be here!" He had only for me, not even noticing Mummy or Daddy. "Go _home, _Ness! It's unsafe for you! I don't want you here!"

"Shut up," said Daddy mildly. "Your jaw looks broken."

"Give it an hour or two," he said. "What the hell do you think you lot are doing here?"

"We thought you might need a doctor," said Uncle Jazz mildly as GZ moved to him.

"Where does it hurt, Jacob?"

"Everywhere," he shrugged, then winced and closed his eyes as the action sent pain through him. "I hate bloodsuckers," he said, then corrected himself at Seth's low whistle. "Most of them anyway. _CRAP!_" he shook GZ's probing arm off. "That fucking hurts. And you're freezing."

"Um, hmmm," GZ merely nodded absently. "Well, Jake. This might come as news to you, but you're in pretty bad shape."

"No shit?" Jake tried a smile, which unfortunately looked more like a grimace.

I knew he was being nonchalant only so that I wouldn't worry. That made my control on my temper snap.

Abruptly, I was furious. Beyond furious, I was murderously enraged. My tightly wound control vanished entirely. A faint reddish glow highlighted the scene in front of me, and all I wanted in that moment was the chance to sink my teeth into the bloody Volturi, to rip their limbs from their bodies and pile them for burning. I was so maddened I could have danced around the pyre where they roasted alive; I would have laughed while their ashes smoldered. My lips curved back automatically, and a low, fierce snarl tore up my throat from the pit of my stomach.

My fury peaked, higher even than the raging bloodlust I'd felt the moment I had confronted Aro. I could taste madness on my tongue—I felt it flow through me like a tidal wave of pure power. My muscles tightened, and I acted automatically.

I didn't realize I was going to the throne room until Aunt Alice caught me from behind and Uncle Jazz stood in front of me. "Don't," he muttered. "This is best for him. Let's leave."

"Let's bust their asses for good," suggested Seth.

"Hell, yeah," seconded Uncle Emmett, remaining true to form.

"We got what we came for," said Charlotte. "Let's leave."

Everyone turned to look at GZ, who shrugged. "I think it best if we leave."

"Chicken," muttered Seth so close to my ear that the voice didn't reach GZ.

We went downstairs, endured Aro's over-enthusiastic goodbyes, refrained from sniggering as he told us to 'visit again, my lovely friends'.

We bid our goodbyes, and moved to the lobby.

"Follow the right hallway around the corner to the first set of elevators," Mavis told us as we appeared. "The lobby is two floors down, and exits to the street. Goodbye, now," she added pleasantly. I wondered if her competence would be enough to save her.

We left through a tastefully luxurious atrium. I was the only one who glanced back at the medieval castle that housed the elaborate business facade I couldn't see the turret from here, for which I was grateful.

Jake was cussing again.

"Guys?" he muttered. "Put me down, okay? I can walk."

"We know," Quil grinned.

Everything was fine.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**- Aaaaaaaaand (drumroll) we're done with the main story. An epilogue left, though. Please review, okay?**_

_**The girls or gay homosexual guys (whom I have nothing against) who review get a kiss from Jake or Edward (your choice), and the boys and homosexual girls(whom I again have nothing against) get kisses from Rosalie, though I myself would prefer Alice ;D**_


	9. EPILOGUE

_**EPILOGUE—SIX MONTHS LATER**_

"Daddy!"

Jacob looked up from the magazine he was reading, and sighed when he saw his month old son running towards him at inhuman speed. He stoically sustained the bruise which was sure to form on his knee where his son collided with him. _That_ was what he got for not choosing a human wife.

Actually, he wasn't complaining.

"What's wrong, Taylor?" (_**A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist :D**_)

"Kris won't let me play with her!" his tiny son accused, his ice-blue eyes (_**A/N: Think the vampires of the 'Underworld Series'**_) glinting with anger.

Trying absolutely hard not to laugh at the pouting bottom lip, Jake let out a bellow. "Kristen!" (_**A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist, again :D**_) "Come in here, will ya? We need to sort this out."

"Need to sort out what, Papa?" Kristen came in, graceful as a tiny, lithe kitten. Her brother put out his tongue.

Jeez1 Considering they were twins, you would think they were more compatible.

But no!

"Why won't you let your brother play with you?"

"Cause Unca Seth built me a tree-house, and he will make it fall. He always uproots my favourite trees," came the prompt reply.

"I don't do it purposely!"

Jake pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't equipped to deal with this. He wasn't ready to deal with a baby yet, let alone TWO cranky toddlers. "Where's Mummy?"

"She went shopping."

"Well," a grin split his face as an idea formed in his mind. "Go upstairs to your GZ and ask him to tell you the importance of wildlife."

As the children ran away, screaming, a very pleased Jake sat back down in his chair, careful not to break it. He thought about how scared he had been when Nessie had asked him for kids. He wondered why he had refused.

Frankly, he didn't remember.

_**A/N: Please guys, no 'Favourite Author' or 'Favourite Story' without telling me why in a lovely review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. :D**_


	10. Lyrics

_**Author's Note: I saw a youtube video regarding the entire book 1 and book 2 of breaking dawn, and a song by the red jumpsuit apparatus, "My Guardian angel", was playing in the back ground. It seemed only fitting to paste the lyrics here. Enjoy…**_

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_[to fade]_


End file.
